Conventionally, cable connectors are employed to provide an electrical connection between two electrical devices. With this, one device may transmit signals to and receive signals from the other device. For example, cable connector serves as a signal transmission medium between computer and connected printer. That is, parallel interface connector of printer is connected to cable connector. As such, the construction of cable connector should be strong enough to withstand the plugging, pulling, falling, and impact. As a result, a good signal transmission quality may be maintained as well as prolong the useful life of connector.
It is known that a conventional connector is configured to comprise a plurality of terminals. Also, not all terminals are employed to transmit signals to the other electrical device. That is, some terminals are reserved. Further, the spacing between two adjacent terminals are required to reduce in order to accommodate increased number of terminals in a defined area. For this reason, effort to provide a high quality signal transmission while accommodating more terminals particularly in insulation displacement type connector is still necessary.
It is also known that bolt and nut combinations and/or clips are used to secure terminal assembly, upper terminal cover, and lower terminal cover of a conventional connector together. However, such bolt and nut combinations are time consuming in installing. Further, connector is susceptible to damage. As to clips, they tend to loosen as time passes, resulting in a limitation of applicability.